Up to No Good
by SoranChou-ie
Summary: Here lies Irene Potter. Witch. Wanderer. Mistress of Death. Jedi? That she solemnly swears that on her next great adventure she will be up to no good. FEM! Harry [END OF ROTJ]
1. FIRST MISCHIEF

_**Chapter 1:**_

* * *

I stared at the grave in front of me.

 _Irene Potter_

 _I Solemnly Swear I am Up to No Good_

 _The Last Enemy that Shall Be Destroyed is Death_

It was obvious that Hermione carved the words in the hard cold stone.

'Do you like it?' Hermione asked coming up from behind me.

I smiled up to her. 'I do. No titles. Just how I like it.'

'I'm going to miss you.' Hermione said tears pooling at her eyes.

'I will miss you too.' I replied giving her a comforting hug. 'Take care of Teddy for me 'Mione.'

'I will.' She answered, pushing me away to look at my face. 'You have everything right? Beaded bag? Money? Books? Food? Clothes?'

I chuckled. 'Yes, I have everything. Thank you for the bag Hermione.'

'The bag is nothing Irene.' She said. 'I wish I could go with you, oh the troubles you would get into. Do you really need to do this?'

'Hermione Jane Granger don't you have a little faith for me? I'm hurt.'

'I've been with you for most of my life I learned a lesson through those years that with you anything that can go wrong will go wrong.'

I playfully scowled at her.

She gave me a small smile. 'Promise me, only think of yourself. Don't worry about us. I'll tell Ron and the others. I'll take care of Teddy. We'll be fine here.'

'I Promise. I'll miss all of you.' I said.

'I know; We'll miss you too.' Hermione said, she took my hand the turned to the grave. 'Ready?'

I looked towards the grave beside the Black Lake, took a glance to the magnificent castle of Hogwarts my home. 'I'm ready.'

 _Here lies_

 _Irene Potter._

 _The Girl Who Live._

 _A hero._

 _A friend._

 _A daughter._

 _A Brave Lioness._

 _Basilisk Slayer._

 _Champion of Hogwarts._

 _Goblin Friend._

 _Hero of Elves._

 _The Woman Who Conquered._

 _Mistress of Death._

 _She solemnly swears that on her next great adventure she will be up to no good._

* * *

 ** _End Chapter 1._**


	2. SECOND MISCHIEF

_**Chapter 2:**_

* * *

Hermione had bid her farewell just outside the forbidden forest. She insisted to come but it was a journey only I may go.

A journey that only the master of death could go, well in my case mistress of death.

I moved deeper inside the forbidden forest, most people would have run from the dark shade of the trees or even the eerie noises that the wind makes.

 _Somehow this place doesn't scare me anymore._ I thought. _Probably because of those times Hermione, Ron and I made rendezvous to this place most of our stay at Hogwarts or maybe the fact I almost died here. . . Well most the time._

I chuckled slightly at the thought. My attention turned to the soft padding of hooves on the ground I turned around and saw an old friend.

'Professor.' I greeted.

'No need to call me Professor, Miss Potter.' The Centaur said.

I laughed slightly. 'Even so you were once a professor at Hogwarts.'

Firenze looked at me carefully inspecting me, like he always did. 'Your journey on this plane have passed. It's time for you to move to your new destiny. The stars have aligned Mistress of Death, we will meet again in your realm.'

Without saying another he turned around and left. I watched him until he was out of my sight and continued walking deeper and deeper into the forest. I saw a hooded figure at the middle of the forest clearing.

'Mistress.' The figure called out. Voice was deep and raspy.

'Death.' I said. 'Where are you taking me?'

'Where ever you wished mistress.' It said.

I raised an eyebrow at Death. 'I thought you had it all planned out.'

'I did.' Death said. 'I only said it to give you false hope that you could actually decide where we are going.'

'Unfortunately for you I already knew you would do that.' I sneered.

'Well, mistress the destination is a surprise.' Death sardonically said. 'I will accompany you most of the time.'

'I don't think I like the sound of that.' I interrupted.

Death sneered at my interruption. 'You are lucky mistress that I will partake a much smaller being to accompany you. I do not like the idea of my mistress wandering to a new world without general knowledge and fall into the hands of much vicious beings.'

'You're only saying that because I'm very ignorant to my actual duties to you.' I exclaimed. 'You would hate it if I actually knew how to handle your _very_ pleasing personality.'

'True.' Death answered. 'Remember mistress keep me with you at all times.'

'What will you be?'

'Something you're very familiar with.'

Then gust of wind whirled around Death. When it stopped, the hooded figure disappeared.

'Death?' I called out.

 _'_ _Down here mistress.'_

I looked down on the ground and saw a pure black snake. I picked it up and the snake curled its tail on my arm.

 _'_ _Why a snake?'_ I asked.

 _'_ _You are the only human being who can speak parseltongue mistress.'_ It hissed. _'I thought it is very fitting. Only you would understand me.'_

 _'_ _I see.'_ I replied. _'So how are supposed to go to this new world?'_

 _'_ _Good thing you asked mistress.'_ Death said as he slithered to my neck and curled comfortably. _'Hope you know how to land mistress.'_

 _'_ _What?'_ I asked. _'What do you mean by. . .'_

I didn't get to finish my question as I fell into darkness.

* * *

 _ **End Chapter 2**_

* * *

 ** _Hello. I'm Soran._**

 ** _This story is only a test run if becomes popular and gets a lot of demands I'll rewrite it._**

 ** _Some things will get confusing at this point, so if you have questions just asked it at the review section._**

 _ **Just to remind you Irene is the only**_ **human** _ **being who could speak parseltongue.**_

 ** _Please review this story and also check out my other on-going story_** _The Difference **,**_ _ **It's a HP and TVD crossover.**_

 _ **Wait for the next update of** The Difference **tommorow. And**_ **Up to No Good _is randomly updated._**

 ** _Love_**

 ** _SoranChou_**


	3. THIRD MISCHIEF

**_Chapter 3:_**

* * *

 **IRENE POTTER**

* * *

My body felt sore all over.

The fall probably hurt worse than a crucio.

I can feel my body trying to heal over but the bones were sticking out of my body.

I opened my eyes and tried to look around, I was in an alley just outside the said alley was a street bustling with people, _wait not all of the are human._ I listened around me but heard a noisy buzz on my ear, _probably from the concussion I took when I fell_. I carefully lift my right arm. _Yep, definitely broken._

Reaching it with my left hand, I popped back the sticking bone under my skin and felt my skin heal over.

I sat carefully in pain and started fixing my bones and waited to heal.

 _'_ _Death!'_ I exclaimed.

 _'_ _Yes, mistress.'_ The black snake responded as it slithered in front of me.

 _'_ _Just because I can't die doesn't mean I can't feel pain!'_ I hissed. _'Next time, tell me first!'_

 _'_ _I did ask, whether you could land.'_

I sneered at him. _'Well, you could have waited for my answer before throwing me down!'_

 _'_ _I apologize mistress.'_

 _'_ _At least say it like you mean it.'_ I said rolling my eyes.

Death did not respond. He latched on my leg and moved towards my neck to place himself comfortably around it. _'We must move mistress if you wish not to spend the night in the streets.'_

I stood up from the dirty alley, luckily I'm a witch I waved my hand and the blood soaking my black cloak disappeared, it looked good as new. Death was placed under my slightly unruly jet black hair that I got from my father. He was unnoticeable unless someone scrutinizes closely.

Walking out the dark alley, I pulled my hood to my head and started walking towards the crowd.

* * *

 **Luke Skywalker**

* * *

The New Jedi Order.

The core of the New Republic. Despite of that fact I hate politics, however being the Jedi Grand Master of the New Jedi Order, spending time with politicians is a must do to maintain peace throughout the galaxy.

Fortunately, Leia has been very helpful despite the fact she's working hard to establish the New Republic and the upcoming motherhood.

I walked through the crowd of Coruscant to gather fresh air and keep me from thinking unnecessary things. I kept my head down so no one would recognize me, being the new republic hero and all.

'Excuse me.' Someone called out.

 _So much for not getting noticed._ I turned around the corner hoping to lose the unknown female.

'Hey, wait.' She called out again, following me not far behind.

I walked briskly and avoiding the upcoming crowd hoping she would lose sight of me. Seeing an alley, I walked in it.

 _If she was still able to follow me here, I'll use the Jedi mind trick on her._ I thought.

'Why are you running away?' The pursuer asked. I turned to look at her and raising my hand to alter her memories. I noticed her glowing emerald eyes glaring at me.

 **'** **You did not see me. You were just walking around looking. . .'** I began however she cut me off.

'Don't do that.' She growled. 'Get out of my head.'

I was shocked, no one was able to cut off the mind trick that easily. 'How?'

'That doesn't matter.' Her glare intensifying. 'I only wanted to ask where I am but you try to hijack my brain using some form of magic.'

'Magic?' I asked confused. 'I was using the Force, what do you mean magic?'

She hissed incoherent words in annoyance and somehow I found myself dumbfounded at this woman in front of me.

'Uh. Miss, I think I misunderstood your intentions.' I said slowly. 'Do you need some form of help?'

She sighed in exasperation. 'Yes, can you help me? You're the only human I saw in this merlin-forsaken place.'

'Would you like to follow me?' I asked.

'Do you think I have a choice?' She asked and mumbled something I couldn't hear.

* * *

I bought her towards Leia and Han's apartment knowing my sister and her husband was having a day off.

'Where are you taking me?' The emerald eyed woman asked.

'My sister's place.' I replied. 'She's a senator of the New Republic, she might help you better.'

'You're bringing me to a politician?' She said with a grimace. 'Aren't you a bit trusting?'

'What do you mean?' I asked.

'Isn't your sister someone high up the government?' She questioned. 'Are you not worried I'm a spy or something. Not that I am.'

I smiled slightly at her. 'Well you seem like someone who really needs help. I doubt you're a spy. . . Miss?'

'Irene.' She replied. 'Irene Potter.'

'Nice to meet you Miss Potter. My name is Luke Skywalker.' I greeted. 'Call me Luke.'

She just nodded in response.

I stopped in front of my sister and her husband's apartment without having to knock Leia opened the door and greeted me.

'Luke, what a surprise.' She said.

I chuckled. 'It wasn't really a surprise. Seeing that you opened the door before I could knock.'

'I felt you were coming through the force.' She laughed, then turned to Irene who was silent throughout our conversation. 'Who's this?'

'She's Irene Potter.' I answered. 'I met her on the streets, she said she needs some help.'

Addressing to our mysterious visitor, Leia asked. 'It's not a big trouble is it?'

'Oh, no just some questions and I'll be out of here faster than a firebolt.' She replied.

Leia looked confused at the term as was I.

'Never mind.' Irene told us.

Leia moved away from the door and let us inside the apartment. I walked inside and our visitor behind me, but she stopped looking at Leia.

'A boy and a girl.' She said.

Leia and I looked to the female stranger shocked.

'W-what?' Leia blurted.

'Twins.' Irene said, pointing at Leia's stomach. 'A boy and a girl.'

'How did you know that?' I asked.

Irene shrugged. 'I'm sensing life being made inside of your sister. There's two of them.'

'Are you force sensitive?' Leia asked.

'No.' She denied looking confused. 'What does that mean?'

I was about to answer when C3PO made itself known. 'Master Luke, you have come and visit me!'

'C3PO, how are you?' I said.

C3PO babbled when I heard Irene hissed words I could not understand.

'How rude!' C3PO exclaimed looking at Irene.

Irene looked confused.

'I'm not just a machine!' C3PO continued. 'I'm a droid programmed for etiquette and protocol. I can speak six million languages throughout the galaxy. I'm certainly not eccentric.'

* * *

 **Irene Potter**

* * *

The gold robot could understand parseltongue.

 _'_ _I thought I was the only who could understand parseltongue.'_ I hissed, ignoring the robot, at the black snake laying comfortably in my neck.

 _'_ _Mistress, I said you were the only_ human _who would be able to understand parseltongue.'_ Death replied.

'Mistress?' The droid spoke interrupting my conversation with my snake.

Looking towards my hosts, who was certainly confused, I spoke. 'Forgive me. I wasn't aware your. . . _droid_ could speak parseltongue.'

'Parseltongue?' Luke Skywalker asked.

The droid beat me with the explanation. 'It's the language of the snakes, Master Luke.'

'Snakes?!' Leia exclaimed.

'Why do know such language Irene?' Luke asked me.

'Oh, Master Luke. Parseltongue is not a language that can be learned by humans.' The Droid explained.

'What do you mean by that?' Leia asked.

I answered her. 'It can only be passed by blood.'

'By blood?' Luke and Leia chorused.

'Yes, it's a language passed from the ancestors to the next generation.' I replied.

'Then how did C3PO knew such language.' Luke curiously asked.

 _'_ _I wonder too.'_ I asked towards Death.

 _'_ _It is only applicable to humans but other beings can learn it.'_ He explained.

'Oh, I see.' I nodded slightly. 'It seems that Parseltongue can be learned by other beings but humans unless you are born to be able to speak it.'

'Who are you addressing to?' Luke asked.

I pulled back my hood letting my black hair fall in back and stretched out my hand so that Death could slither to my arm. He curled his tail in my arms laying his head on my index finger. 'Him.' I said indicating to the pure black snake in my hands platonically staring back at him.

* * *

 _ **End Chapter 3**_

* * *

 **Okay if you have questions just ask me!**

 **And a friendly reminder, as I said last chapter this is a test run, it's poorly made and randomly updated so if this became a popular series demand I'll rewrite it and create a better story plot.**

 **I have many reminders however I absolutely forgot what I was going to say. If this chapter gets you confused just ask me.**

 **Your question will probably remind me what I was supposed to type here.**

 **Oh yeah, This is a complete AU after the Return of the Jedi. I will not follow the books or whatever that was supposed to happen in the continuation after the sixth episode of Star Wars. There might be some of your favorite characters not appearing at this series and some confusingly new characters and completely different plot. So don't place too much expectation on this story. This just something to keep my mind off my other series, which I'm totally having a mental breakdown over added to the pressure of college thesis and school work.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy and Have a Good Day!**

 **Soran Out! 3**


End file.
